Try
by HarleyMastiff82
Summary: Brooke is back in Charming, not under the best circumstances, but she is going to try her hardest to make the relationship, she is hoping for, with a certain Son work. Can she prove to him that she is really worth the time and effort?
1. Chapter 1

I had made the decision long ago that I was done with anything MC related. I had moved out of Charming and had started college. I made sure to leave when I was eighteen. I didn't want to be stuck in Charming as some Son's Old Lady.

College had been somewhat of a joke. I barely passed the courses I took and never settled on anything I wanted to major in but art. I had to admit I could draw when I wanted to and that was how I expressed my feelings. I had dreams of being a big name artist with her own section in a museum. That would never happen though.

My phone rang bright and early one morning and I dreaded answering it. I knew who it was. I had set the ring tone for him and him alone. The only man that ever made my panties wet. He never acted on anything and I was okay with that for the most part. Being Big Otto's daughter earns you a bit of respect, but when you screw croweaters right in front of me and then act like it was no big deal, well it makes me want to put a bullet in your head.

I opened the phone and listened to his voice for a couple of seconds saying hello.

"What do you want?" I snapped almost instantly, all the feelings of being hurt from the past coming back.

"You need to come back to Charming. I have some news that I really don't want to tell you over the phone." His voice was gruff and just hearing it in my ear soaked the delicate underwear I was wearing.

"If it's just to tell me you have an Old Lady now then just do it. I don't need a slut paraded about my face." He sighed at my comment. I always knew how to piss him off and I used it to my advantage sometimes.

"It's not like that Brooke. Your mom's dead." I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Without a second thought I snapped my phone shut. I barely remember making it to my room but somehow I had packed a suitcase full of clothes and flung the bag into the back of my car. As I started driving I let the reality of his words flood my brain. My mama was dead.

I made it back to Charming in record time. Granted I wasn't that far away but my foot had the gas pedal to the floor the whole way here. I pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow around 3 pm and was greeted by Tig running into the yard when the sound of my Wrangler pulling in alerted everyone that I was there. As I hopped down out of the driver's seat I was immediately engulfed in a hug. I hugged Tig tighter than I thought possible as all the emotions I had tried to swallow on the way here resurfaced.

Surprisingly out of every one of the Sons it was Tig Trager that I was closest too. My dad trusted him with my life and when he went away and my mom had to work more to pay our bills it was Tig that I stayed with. I told him everything. He was the one that taught me how to shoot a gun and protect myself.

"Does daddy know?" I mumbled the question and felt as he shook his head. I would have to head up to Stockton to tell my father that his wife was dead, that she was never coming back. More tears slid down my face as I imagined what my father would look like when he heard the news.

"Who's taking me up there?" I looked up at Tig and around at the other Sons.

"I'll take you darling." Jax stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Brooke." His voice was muffled from my hair. When he pulled apart he took my hand and led me over towards his bike. I took the extra helmet from him and strapped it to my head before getting on the bike behind Jax. I wrapped my arms loosely around him and held my breath as the bike started up.

I had always loved motorcycles, from the first time my dad took me for a ride. He used to tell me from the moment he found out that I loved to ride he knew I was going to be an Old Lady. When I got older I actually asked him once which one of his brothers he wanted me with. His only response was "Not Tig." I wouldn't have been able to be Tig's Old Lady even if I wanted to. He was too much like my best friend. I had told him things I would never be able to take back.

For the longest time I had my sights set on Jax. Gemma loved me, didn't think that anyone else deserved to be his Old Lady but me. I saw right from the beginning how much he loved Tara though. I could never do that to them.

I gripped Jax a little tighter as I shook my thoughts out of my head. The prison was close and I had called a favor in ahead of time. I needed to see my dad even though I would be there past visiting hours. As Jax pulled into the parking lot of the prison I actually felt my body shake a little.

"Calm down darling, it will be okay." He smiled at me as I got off the back of the bike.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jax. You're not the one who has to tell my dad that the love of his life is gone. That the Sons couldn't do a damn thing about when you guys promised to protect her." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Brooke there was nothing we would have been able to do. Georgie was going after Luanne whether we were there or not. He had it out for her from the beginning." Jax tried desperately to defend the club he loved.

"But if you guys didn't go after him when everything when the porn stars was going down this may have not happened. I could have come home to my mother still alive. Instead I have to go tell the only member of the Sons that actually cared about her, that she is dead and that he won't be able to go to the services." I let a sob rack my body as I wrapped my arms tighter around my body. Jax pulled me into him and gave me a tight squeeze.

"We all cared about Luanne. We tried to make it so Georgie wouldn't bother her anymore. We didn't know that he would do this to her. We thought once he found out she had our protection he would leave her alone. I really am sorry this happened to you." He pushed me away slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"I just want to go inside and get this over with. Having to tell him is going to be the worse part. I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it. You're coming with me right?" I asked Jax quietly as I looked up at him. My eyes were pleading that he would be sitting at the table when I told my father.

"Of course I'm coming with you." He smiled before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We made our way towards the entrance of Stockton prison.

After I made it through the pat down and metal detectors, I was sitting at one of the visiting tables with Jax waiting patiently for the guards to bring my father out.

As I saw him making his way towards the table I stood up and gave him a quick hug before the guards could say anything.

"Brooke, I haven't seen you in years. Why the sudden surprise?" I watched my father's face fall a little bit. He knew something must have happened for me to be there right now. It wasn't that I never wanted to visit him, but he had told me more than once he hated that I saw him in prison.

"Something bad has happened daddy." My voice was nothing more than a whisper as a couple tears slid down my face.

"What is it honey? Did someone hurt you?" I knew without looking at my dad's face that he looked at Jax.

"It's not that daddy, mom is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"How?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him as he asked. I couldn't bring myself to talk. What was I supposed to say to him? I let a sob rack my body as I placed my forehead against the table.

"We believe it was Georgie Caruso that did it. He will get what is coming to him Otto, I promise." I let another sob escape as I heard Jax tell my father what I was supposed to be able to. I felt a hand on my cheek and brought my eyes up to meet my father's.

"Honey, I'm sorry you had to come back to Charming under these circumstances. I am hoping however that you'll think about staying." I nodded my head and watched as a small smile formed on his face.

"I was going to stay daddy. I was looking online at houses when he called me."

"That's good news to hear right now baby girl." I gave my dad a quick hug before the guard could lead him back.

"I love you." I called out and was disappointed when the door had shut before I could hear his answer.

The ride back to Teller-Morrow was a blur. I couldn't help but let tears escape on the way back. The reality that my mom was dead was finally hitting me. When we pulled into the yard I was off the back of Jax's bike before he could even park it.

I was weaving my way through the club house and back towards the dorm when I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Where you going girl?" His gruff voice was enough to make my panties wet. I turned my head slightly to meet the dark eyes that I knew where taking in my features.

"I was thinking about laying down in one of the dorms. Why do you think I should bring a bottle of booze with me?" I went to yank my arm out of his grasp and felt his grip tighten.

"Let me make you feel better. I have enough booze in my veins right now to cover the two of us." His eyes traveled the length of my body and in the back of my mind I could just imagine the things he could do to me in between the sheets.

"No thanks. I have no idea where your dick has been. Not to mention I'm not in the mood for your bullshit I'm going to pretend to care attitude."

"I never pretended to care." His voice had anger laced with it as he took his free hand and grabbed a fistful of my red hair.

"So fucking croweaters right in front of me after kissing me isn't pretending? I'm not in the mood for the games anymore Happy. Either you want me or you don't. I'm not going to wait around forever." I tried my best to get around him and was only rewarded with a sharp yank of my hair.

Before I could gather my thoughts his lips were pressed against mine. He backed me up against the wall as his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly, only wanting a taste of him. His tongue ravaged mine and I couldn't help but to moan into his mouth.

He pulled away suddenly only to take my hand and proceed, with me in tow, back towards the bedroom. Once inside he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Now be a good bitch and get on that bed."

"I am not a croweater, you cannot just order me around like one." I pushed past him and unlocked the door before heading back out towards the main part of the club house. I looked around before taking a seat at the bar and ordering a shot of Yukon.

I let the whiskey burn down my throat and felt a presence appear on my right.

"Go away." I mumbled not even bothering to turn and look.

"I thought you liked me." I finally turned my head to see Opie sitting next to me and I smiled a little.

"I do like you Op, just not some of your other jackass brothers."

"What did Happy do to piss you off again?"

I must've had a funny look on my face because all of a sudden Opie burst out laughing.

"We've known for a while now that you two would end up together. Well you would be together if he wasn't such a stubborn douchebag sometimes. Just give him some time to realize he needs you Brooke. Don't let him get to you."

"He treats me like I'm a goddamn croweater Op. I found out less than twenty four hours ago that my mother was killed and he doesn't even care. All he's ever wanted from me is just sex. I can't do this anymore." Tears began to slide down my face and I ordered another shot. As I downed that one I heard someone slide onto the stool on my other side. I turned long enough to see that it was Tig before pulling him into a hug.

"Tiggy, I need you to kill someone for me."

"Sure doll, who is it?" I took a moment to down a shot that was placed in front of me before giving him an answer.

"Happy." I watched as the wicked grin that had been on Tig's face fell.

"I refuse to even try to kill that psychotic mother fucker. He would put up a fight to kill me and he enjoys it when people fight him back. Sorry doll. Name someone else, hell anyone else." I frowned at his answer before taking yet another shot.

"It's okay Tiggy. I knew it was a long shot, figured I should try it anyway." I motioned for a prospect to pour Tig, Opie, and myself each a shot.

"Cheers boys." I clinked my shot glass against theirs before downing the whiskey.

When my eyes opened there was sunlight coming through the window. I couldn't remember half of what happened last night, just drinking and talking with Opie and Tig. I looked around the room and realized that I was in Happy's room. A quick glance under the covers told me that nothing had happened.

I laid my head back on the pillow and almost died when the bathroom door opened. Happy walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips.

"How you feeling girl?"

"Besides the nauseous feeling in my stomach and not being able to remember how I got here last night, I'm just peachy." I heard him chuckle as he rummaged through the dresser for clothes. When he had pulled out a pair of boxers, he dropped the towel without warning. I tried to keep my eyes focused elsewhere but found myself sneaking peeks at his muscles moving as he dressed. I had always liked to watch Happy do anything that caused his muscles to move. He was a beautifully built man and I was not afraid to admire him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I have gotten. I wasn't sure if this story was even going to make it into actual words when it started as an idea in my head. To the one review I did get that was kind of nasty, do not tell me to do my research when you havent even done yours. If you dont like my writing dont read it. Simple as that. When I said on my page I was okay with bad reviews I didnt mean reviews completely slamming my writing. I mean criticism on how I could make the story better not that it was horrible because it had another daughter of a son coming back to Charming. Anyways that was my little rant. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I tried to sit up on the bed again and was met with protests from my head and stomach alike.

"You don't gotta get up girl." Happy turned to look at me quick before pulling his shirt over his head and placing a gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes I do. I need to get out of this room." Too many bad memories were resurfacing at that moment. I had walked into this room one too many times while he was here with a croweater.

"When was the last time these sheets were changed?" The thought that the sheets were soiled with old bodily fluids was enough to make my stomach churn. I didn't even get enough time to make it to the bathroom before all of the alcohol from the night before came back up.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Happy's voice was angry and I practically crumpled on the floor after my stomach was empty.

"Come on girl, back to bed. The sheets are clean, did them yesterday. I'll get a prospect to clean up your mess." My eyes were already closing and I was trying my hardest to focus on everything he had just said to me. I felt my head hit the pillow softly and a pair of lips on my cheek before I heard the door close and sleep overtook me.

When I awoke my head was no longer pounding and I heard Half Sack mumbling to himself as he was trying to quietly scrub the floor where I had thrown up earlier.

"Leave it Sack I'll do it in a minute." I mumbled as I got up and started to head towards the bathroom.

"I can't. If Happy finds out they'll have to start calling me No Sack because I'm sure he will make sure the other one comes off." I had to chuckle to myself a bit as I realized what he was saying was probably true.

"I'm not his woman. But I don't want everyone to have to start calling you that, so while you finish up I'll be using the shower. Thanks Sack." I smiled at him and patted his shoulder before grabbing one of Happy's shirts and a pair of his pants. I was hoping my hips would hold the pants up long enough for me to get home and into my own clothes.

I sighed in relief as the hot water washed down my sore body. I admired a bruise that was forming on my left thigh and then looked at another one that was on my left wrist. I could not recall bumping into anything or falling that would cause such a bruise. I washed my hair quickly and got dressed. In order to find out the events of last night I had to find Opie. Juice is my partner in crime when I'm drunk but Opie is always sober enough to remember everything.

The main part of the club house was filled with laughter as I walked over to the bar.

"Op what happened last night? I have bruises and I'm sore." Opie laughed at me as he took a look at my wrist.

"You're lucky you didn't break it last night. You somehow convinced Juice to give you a piggy back ride around the club house. At one point you guys bounced off a pool table which caused him to lose his balance just enough for you to fall. Thus the bruises you are mentioning." Opie had struggled through the whole story of our idiocy to not laugh.

"Tell her how she got the black eye." I looked at Happy oddly. I hadn't noticed a black eye.

"You have one girl. Not quite as dark as we were thinking it was going to be." I looked at the mirror that sat propped up on one of the shelves behind the bar. Sure enough there was a lighter colored bruise surrounding my eye.

"You got in a fight."

"With Juice?"

"Not exactly, you were pretty pissed when you guys fell, you were blaming it on him and socked him good once in the jaw. Well a croweater who had her eyes on Juice came over and got you in the eye. You then gave her a beat down and actually ripped a chunk of her hair out. In very Tig fashion you also bit her." I let my jaw drop as I heard the story.

"How did I get back to your room?" I turned towards Happy and watched as he put the beer to his mouth and take a pull before setting it down to answer my question.

"I pulled you off her and had to drag you back kicking and screaming. Once your head hit the bed you passed out though." I took a moment to digest everything and then looked around the club house for Juice.

"He's not here right now girl. Gemma sent him to do an errand before family dinner tonight." I groaned at the thought of going. Gemma and I got along great. Lately it seemed as if she was walking on eggshells around me.

"Can one of you take me home? I need to get some clothes that actually fit." Happy stood up from his seat at the bar. Taking my hand he led me over to his bike.

"I'll take you, but if you try to get out of dinner tonight I'm going to kick your ass."

"What does it matter to you if I go or not?"

"Oh, you're going. Even if I have to wait at the motel for you to change and drag you to Gemma's myself. You are not going to make me listen to the shit I'm going to get by myself. Plus Juice will be there so you can apologize for hitting him."

"I am not apologizing. He obviously deserved if he dropped me." I laughed a little bit before I was pulled onto the back of Happy's bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and was tempted to lean my head against his back. It took all of my will power to not lean against him. I wasn't ready to show him that he was getting to me, that he was digging his way back under my skin and around the walls I had put up to protect myself from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews. It really makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story. Also thanks to all the people that are following it.**

I let myself into my motel room and began digging around my bag for some clothes to wear. Happy had seated himself on the bed and was staring at my movements intently. Before long I had pulled out a knee length, red colored peasant skirt. I found the white tank top that I had packed to go along with it and set them both on the bed before digging around for some lingerie.

"You really going to wear that?" I turned and glared at Happy.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're going to look wonderful; I just don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt before." I just scowled at him before picking up my clothes and heading into the bathroom. I took my time getting ready and even spent the little bit of extra time putting my hair into a braid. When I finally exited the bathroom I heard a soft "damn".

"What do you think?" I did a little twirl in front of Happy and watched as he nodded his approval, his eyes taking all of me in.

"Sexy as hell is what you are right now girl. But come on you know Gemma hates to be kept waiting." I let him take my hand and intertwine our fingers together as he led me out towards his bike.

I made sure to tuck my skirt around me and under my legs after I had gotten situated behind him. The last thing I needed tonight was for the air to catch it and send it flying up around my face. Happy gave my knuckles a quick kiss before starting up his bike. We took off for Gemma's house and I took a couple deep breaths.

When Happy had parked the bike I got off and made my way towards the house and the kitchen. I knew Gemma would be thankful for some extra help. When I entered the house everyone turned and looked at me. The only one of the Sons that kept their eyes down was Juice. I looked over at his face and noticed he had a pretty good bruise on his jaw. I made my way towards the couch that he was sitting on and took the free seat next to him.

"Sorry bout last night." I said as I nudged his shoulder. He turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. It was fun." He pulled me into a headlock and proceeded to give me a noogie. I automatically started trying to push him off but his grip was too tight.

"Get off of me Juice! You're ruining my hair." I gave one final push to his ribs and was able to slip my head out of his grip.

"So why was everyone staring?" I whispered to him as I watched Happy talking with Tig.

"I guess we put on quite a show last night but no one will tell me anything." He shrugged his shoulders and looked around at his Brothers.

"Happy and Opie just said I got in a fight with a croweater after she punched me for punching you. I think they would've told me if we had done anything else. Should I go ask Tig?" Juice just nodded his head and I got up to make my way over to Tig.

"Tiggy, why was everyone staring at me when I came in?" I batted my eyelashes at him a couple times and tried to give him my best puppy dog face.

"You didn't tell her?" He turned then to look at Happy.

"No I figured if she couldn't remember the best part of the night then we didn't need to mention it again."

"What did I do?" I had placed my fingers at my temples and tried to soothe the headache that was starting.

"You and Juice took over the stripper poles." Tig burst out laughing as the memories of last night came back to him.

"What?!" I didn't give time for anyone to answer before I had made it to the wall and smacked my head against it.

"Please tell me you're lying." My words came out as a groan.

"I'm not doll. If it makes you feel better your moves were better than Juice's."

"Why did you let me?" My words were directed at Happy now. I figured if I was about to do something that stupid he would have stopped me.

"Sorry girl, you had already taken your shirt off and I was kind of enjoying the view of you on the pole. I didn't let anyone touch you though." He smiled at me as if that had mattered.

"I should just kill myself." I mumbled as I looked at the weird looks everyone was giving me. Thankfully it was interrupted by Gemma.

"Dinner time." She called from the dining room archway. Happy took my hand in his and led me to the dining room table. He pulled my chair out for me and then took the seat next to mine. He placed a finger under my chin and closed my mouth.

"You don't look attractive with your mouth like that girl."

"Why are you being so nice?" I was utterly confused at the moment. I could not understand why he was holding my hand and pulling out my chair. He had never done any of this for me before.

"I'm trying to make you see I'm not the same anymore girl." I just shook my head. I had maybe only been gone a couple years; could he really have changed that much in so little time?

"It's going to take more than some sweet gestures."

"I know. I plan on proving it to you; I don't care how long it takes." I looked around to see everyone staring at us. An awkward silence followed.

"Let's eat." Gemma said as she pulled a steak onto her plate and began to load it up with some potatoes. I looked at the steak that had made its way onto my plate and my mouth began to water. Happy proceeded to put salad, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese onto my plate before loading up his own. In the back of my mind I was telling myself that I was still drunk. There was no way this was Happy. I was having a dream that was all.

I let my mind wander as I devoured all of the delicious food. When I was finished eating I stood up and started clearing the other empty plates on the table. Happy stood up and started clearing the other empty dishes and helped me bring them into the kitchen. I placed them on the side of the sink and started the water. I didn't get the chance to help Gemma with dinner, but I would be damned if I let her do the dishes too.

Happy took the other side of the sink and began to rinse and dry the dishes. He was seriously starting to creep me out with all the nice and sweet things he was doing. At the same time though, if he had really changed and this was the side of himself that he was saving for me I was rather quite happy with it.


	5. Chapter 5

After the dinner at Gemma's, Happy gave me a ride back to the motel. As we stood outside my door I was at a complete loss for words. He showed me a completely different side of him at Gemma's and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Brooke I'd like to take you out on an actual date if you'll let me." I looked up at him as he said his words completely astonished.

"That would be nice." He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss before making his way back over to his bike.

I let myself into my motel room and collapsed on the bed. My gut feeling was that there was something wrong. Happy had never acted this way before. Not even when he had first tried to get into my pants. I had myself half convinced that when he got back to the club house he would be all over some croweater.

Even if he did screw some other girl it wasn't like I had a say. We weren't together, I didn't have his crow. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow. I was not going to let myself get upset over things that I wasn't even positive about. I did know one thing though; I had to visit my dad tomorrow.

Sleep took me over within a couple minutes of me being changed and under the covers. I had set my alarm so I would be able to get up and ready to go visit my dad. I had to talk to him about some things that my brain just could not forget.

A banging on the door woke me up before my alarm had even gone off. When I opened the door Happy barged his way in and kissed me roughly. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away gently. Apparently he had other things in mind because his hands started to make their way up my shirt and I had been backed against the wall. He let go of my mouth and started to kiss my neck.

"Happy stop." I made sure my voice was stern; I didn't want him to think I was trying to role play. When he made no move to let me away from the wall I used all my strength to push him off of me.

"I said stop. I am in no mood for this right now and I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I am going to see my father and I have to get ready. So get out." I was angry at this point. He had no right to barge into my room and act this way.

He didn't say anything and was still standing in the middle of the room when I had made my way into the bathroom with clean clothes and all of my toiletries. When I exited the bathroom Happy stood up from the bed and gave me a demanding kiss. I kept one hand on his chest and pulled away before we could both get wrapped up in it.

"I'll give you a ride." It was not a question but almost a demand. I just nodded; I knew I had dressed in jeans for a reason. I pulled my sneakers on and followed behind him towards his bike. I loved riding on the back of a bike. Something about the amount of power that was in between my legs just got me going.

I kept my hands in my lap until Happy grabbed them and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't you know by now to hold on girl."

"You sure you just don't like me touching you?" As I asked my question I let one hand slide down to his thigh and inch closer to the crotch of his jeans. He let out a low moan before catching my hand. He placed light kisses on my knuckles before setting my hand at his waist.

"You do that shit while I'm driving and I promise you wont make it to the prison. Not because of an accident either." I knew just me being back in town was probably driving him crazy. I was the one girl that Happy had always wanted but didn't give into his bullshit.

"I'll be good, scouts honor." I heard him laugh before he started up the bike and we pulled away from the motel. I was enjoying looking at the scenery as we sped down the road heading for Stockton. I let the questions I was going to ask my father make their way into my brain. I wasn't sure if he would care that I wanted to move into the old house. I even wanted to keep Cara Cara going. There is money to make in porn that's for sure.

I looked around as Happy started to slow down. I must have really been in my own thoughts to not even realize that we were already at the prison. I took a couple of deep breaths and paced in a circle. I was nervous as hell. I wasn't sure what dad had planned to do with the house and I knew myself that if I kept CaraCara going the Sons would want a part of it.

Happy grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his chest. He gave me a sweet and gentle kiss before pulling away and looking into my eyes. When I stared back at his all I saw was confusion. I was responding to everything he did and not pushing him away when he kissed me.

"What are we?" He kept holding my gaze as he asked the question.

"I don't know. Depending on your actions we could be a lot of things. I know I have feelings for you and I believe you feel something for me but until you can decide, right now we are just having fun." I grabbed the front of his pants and planted a kiss on his lips before jogging towards the prison.

"Fuck!" I heard him yell and turned my head slightly to see him sitting on his bike. I let the guards pat me down and the made my way over to one the tables. I smiled when I saw them lead my dad in.

"How are you baby girl?" He had a sad smile on his face. I knew I looked like my mom a little bit and I'm sure he could see all of her in me right now.

"I'm good. How are you doing?" I was worried for him. He looked like he had been in a fight recently and that he wasn't eating.

"As good as I can be considering. So, what's new?" I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I was actually hoping I could move into the old house. That and I want to keep Cara Cara running." I watched as he lowered his head to touch the table once before looking at me.

"Of course you can live in the house baby. Why the hell would you want to run a goddamn cum factory though?"

"I'm not going to actually be a producer or anything. I want to do the books and hire a partner to be the producer and all that shit. There is money in porn daddy. I kind of need money right now. I'm not going anywhere near the sets. I do want to be in charge of hiring the talent though. Some of the girls there now are just slutty and need to go." I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Whatever you want sweetie, after I got locked up we made it clear to the lawyer if anything were to happen to your mother everything we had would be yours. It's all yours baby, the house, the porn studio, the cars, even my old motorcycle. The only thing I ask is that when you have kids my grandson gets my bike." I nodded at his words and felt tears start to form in my eyes. I had a place to call home and I had a family with the Sons.

For the rest of the visit we talked about miscellaneous things. I had wanted to talk to him about Happy so badly, but I kept it inside. It almost seemed like it would be a better conversation to have with a woman. I hugged him before the guards took him away and made my way back outside. I was a little surprised to see Happy still sitting on his bike, smoke in hand watching me as I walked towards him.

"How'd it go?" He looked me up and down once, his eyes settling on my breasts.

"Fine. I'm going to move into the house and then search around for a partner so I can open Cara Cara back up." I saw anger flash through his eyes at the mention of a partner.

"Not that kind Happy. I need someone to be the producer and handle all the technical shit. I'm going to manage the books and hire all the talent. I already told my dad I wasn't going anywhere near any of the sets."

"Damn right you aren't, if you ever need a partner for all the dirty stuff though I volunteer." A wicked grin spread across his face as I stood there shaking my head.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back to Charming he pulled up outside my motel room. I didn't get off the bike right away and knew he was probably wondering why right now.

"I actually was hoping you'd take me to Gemma's. I need her to help me get the house cleared out and I could use to go shopping and some girl talk." Happy just shrugged his shoulders before pulling away from the motel. Gemma was now the closest thing I had to a mother and I needed someone to talk to about what I was feeling.

I had kept everything buried for years. I had never planned on coming back to Charming and staying for good. Happy had gotten under my skin once and I had promised myself not to let it happen again. Now I was breaking that promise. I was letting myself get close to him and feel things for him. He was digging his way back into my soul and I knew I was starting to fall in love with a killer.

We pulled up in front of Gemma's house and I was mildly surprised when she met me out on the porch.

"Hey Gem, I was hoping you'd help me clean out my mom's house. Plus I need some girl talk and shopping time if you're up for it." I turned back towards Happy and waved to him before he pulled out of the drive.

"Not a problem baby, let me just go get my purse." Gemma retreated into the house for a few moments before returning with her purse and car keys.

"Would you rather clean or go shopping and do girl talk first?"

"Girl talk and shopping." I smiled at her as I got into the passenger's seat of her SUV.

"So what's going on baby?" She smiled as she glanced at me briefly before turning back towards the road.

"I just don't know what do. I'm so confused he was all sweet last night and then he barged into my room this morning being rough with me. He's getting under my skin Gem. I promised myself long ago that I wasn't going to let him hurt because I knew he wasn't the type to take an Old Lady. What do I do?" Gemma pondered my question for a moment before giving me another quick glance.

"You do what your heart is telling you baby. As for the changing moods, he's probably just trying to figure out what it takes to get you into bed. He is sweet in his own ways and what you saw last night isn't really unusual. He was hurt when you left. He had been trying to give up croweaters and meaningless pussy for you and then he woke up one morning and you were gone. He's probably just as confused as you are trying to figure where you guys stand. The important question is what do you want?"

"I want to be with him. But he's never going to stop his fooling around with other girls and it's that part that scares me the most. I don't want to be hurt. I've been hurt too many times in this life to sit back and let someone else do it to me."

"So then lay down the rules. Just because he's a Son doesn't mean you have to agree with everything. But remember when he goes on a run you will never truly know what he does. What happens on a run stays on a run. They all live by it and unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. But while he's in Charming and with you, then you have to make sure he knows if he touches another woman you're going to cut his balls off."

I actually chuckled at that and nodded my head.

"So what do you need shopping?" I took a minute to go over what I was hopping was salvageable at the house for furniture.

"Do you know what kind of shape the couch and everything at the house is in?"

"You might want to replace all of it if you can. Your mom used to have wild porn parties there after your dad went to jail and you left."

"A furniture and clothes store then. Maybe we can go look at some cars too. Mine is on the verge of shitting the bed and I don't feel like having to ask for rides constantly." Gemma nodded as she pulled down a street and came upon a car lot.

"Car first, they're more fun." I nodded in agreement with her as I began to browse the cars. I was currently looking at a small convertible when Gemma came over.

"Not that one baby. You need this one. It's going to need a little bit of work but when you're done with it she's going to be gorgeous." I looked where Gemma was pointing and gasped when I saw a slightly beat up 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle sitting across the lot.

"It's perfect." I went inside the building to tell the man which car I wanted. He gave me a good deal on it considering the motor was going to need to be rebuilt and I was going to have to get it towed. I told the guy I would be back in a couple of days with a tow truck and the rest of the money. I gave him a down payment and went back out and got into Gemma's car. So far the day was going good.

"Clothes next?" Gemma pulled a smoke out of her purse as she asked the question.

"I need something for the party tonight. I want something that screams sex but lets him know that if he fucks me over I will kill him."

"Oh sweetie, I think I can manage to find you the perfect outfit." Gemma's smile turned into a wicked grin before she chuckled. I followed Gemma into the clothing store and we both set to work trying to find the perfect piece of material for tonight. I needed other clothes on top of that but right now if I just found that I would be happy.

"Brooke come look at this." I walked over to Gemma to see her holding a piece of leather material. The front was cut out until below my belly button and the strips of material that were there were being held together by what looked like belts. It was trimmed in red and seriously screamed sex appeal while yet saying if you do the wrong thing I'm going to kick your ass.

"It's perfect Gem. Let me go try it on." I grabbed the dress from her and headed back towards the living room. I lovingly pulled it up over my body and almost shrieked when I saw how I looked in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Gemma turned around and covered her mouth when she saw me.

"You're going to knock him out in that baby. He's not going to even be able to think twice about what he wants." I smiled at her before going back into the dressing room to change. Happy was not going to know what hit him at that party tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived at the club house that night the party was already in full swing. I had paired thigh high black leather shoes that laced all the way up with the dress I had bought and had down smokey looking eye makeup also. As soon as I stepped out of the car I heard a whistle and turned to see a drunken Tig making his way towards me.

"Damn Brooke, you look good girl." He slung his arm around my shoulders as he slurred his words.

"Thanks Tiggy. You know where Happy is?" Tig stared at me dazed for a moment almost as if he was contemplating my words.

"Tig?" He shook his head violently before focusing his eyes on mine.

"I'll take you to him." Tig grabbed my wrist before practically dragging me towards the club house. I smiled when I saw the other guys doing double takes. When we walked in the club house Happy was sitting at the bar telling some croweater to leave him alone. He heard the door open and his eyes met mine for a brief second before trailing all over my body.

I watched as his eyes went dark with lust and moved slowly over to him until I was standing in between his legs. His nose just brushed the space in between my breasts.

"Hey Happy, did you miss me?" I had a smile about my face as I watched him nuzzle the skin where his nose was before his eyes met mine. He didn't say anything as he looked at me and then he was up on his feet, his lips pressed against mine, before I could even say another word.

The kiss was rough and hard and I let out a small whimper when he broke it. He had taken my hand in his and intertwined our fingers together before leading me towards the back bedrooms. Once we had entered the room he used his lips were on mine again, his hands on my ass.

"I've wanted to do this since you showed back up in Charming girl." His voice was gruff and laced with lust.

"Happy wait." I pushed him off of me and down onto the bed. I needed to talk to him before this got out of hand.

"If we do this it means you're all in with me. No more croweaters while you're here on a weeknight drinking with the boys. You so much as cheat on me while you're here in Charming and I will kill you. Do you understand? I am not going to be just another notch in your bed post." His eyes were dark as he stared me down. Telling Happy to do anything that he didn't want to do was dangerous territory.

"You trying to tell me what to do?"

"Yes I am. I don't want to get hurt and the first time you do hurt me I will leave and you will never find me Happy. I've taken to much heartache in my life so far and I am not going to let you break me."

"You realize who you're talking to girl?"

"I do Happy. If you're not willing to try than why should I? What are you so afraid of?"

"Not being able to let you go if I have to." He had practically mumbled the words but I heard them anyway.

"Why would you have to let me go?" I cocked my head to one said and just looked at him. If we started this I wasn't going anywhere. There had been too many days and years where I dreamed that he would give me his crow.

"I cant expect you to stay with me forever girl. The shit I do. The people that I'm called upon to kill, it will all eventually weigh down on your shoulders too, no matter how hard I try to make it so it doesn't. It will eat you away until you want out. But I'm a selfish man girl. Once I have you and mark you with my crow there is no out. Not even if it's what's better for you."

"I don't want out Happy. I know what I'm getting into and I'm highly aware of what baggage comes alone with being with you." I didn't give him a chance to speak after that. I straddled him before pressing my lips to his in a feverish kiss. I broke the kiss to pull his kutte off and his shirt over his head before locking my lips with his once again.

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to taste me. I let my hands graze across his muscular chest and I felt his hands on my thighs, slowly making their way up higher. My own hands went to my back so I could undo the zipper and get the dress off. I felt on of his hands snake its way around and do the zipper for me. I stood up from him and helped push the leather down my body until it was around my ankles. I kept my boots on.

"Damn girl." His only words before he pulled me back onto his lap and into another kiss. His lips began to trail down my neck and I felt his tongue on one of my nipples. Just the way he was gently licking and nipping at my breast made me think of the other things he could do with that glorious tongue. There was no time for that right now though. I needed him in me and then we could go about learning how to pleasure each other. My hands fumbled nervously with the zipper on his jeans. Once it was down and his jeans unbuttoned he took my shaking hands in his and flipped us over. He trailed a line of kisses down my neck and gently massaged my breast before standing up and letting his jeans fall to the floor.

The one thing I had forgotten was that Happy, more often than not, went commando. As I eyed his length it made me remember that I haven't had sex in quite a while and Happy is a big man. He kissed me gently and backed me up on the bed. I had to admit I was nervous now. He reached over into the side table and pulled out a condom. Happy rolled in on expertly before trailing kisses up my neck and to my mouth. He entered me gently and stayed still inside of me for a couple of moments before starting to move.

I gasped every time he slid out and then pushed back inside of me. As he was getting closer he flipped us over so I was on top of him. I didn't move at first despite his hands trying to move my hips for me. I stayed ridged for a moment before moving my hips in a slow circle on top of him. My one hand went to my breast as my other hand slowly trailed down my stomach to my clit. Happy watched me intently as I began to gently rub myself. I was taking my time with him and he seemed to rather enjoy it. He was on the verge when he pushed me down so my breasts were on his chest and grabbed onto my ass, keeping me still. With a couple of upward thrusts with his hips and his teeth on my ear I came with him following closely behind. His hands loosened their grip on me until I tried to roll off of him. He kept me in place on his chest.

"Where do you think you're going girl?"

"To the bathroom for a steamy shower. Want to join?" He allowed me to climb off of him and I grabbed his hand in mine and led us both towards the shower. We had taken a new step in making whatever it was we were a reality that I didn't want the night to end just yet.


End file.
